Naruto Herald of Chaos
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: During another attack Naruto made a deal with the dark gods. This will be a nice twist. It is based on 40k, but with elements from fantasy. Very Very Strong Naruto. Godlike Naruto later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos Arrives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I would be relaxing in a mansion at the coast.

It was a dark night in Konoha. Everyone was parting, celebrating that the Genin exams were the next day. The Exams lately escalated from a normal exam to a spectacle for the family members of the students.

Somewhere else, in a back alley a little kid was cornered by a large group of poeple.

"We finally got you, demon." One of them said. "We will finally finish what the fourth started." He said before he brought out a sword and prepared to strike while Naruto closed his eyes.

When this happened time seemed to slow down, before coming to a stop completely. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark place. When he looked around he saw 4 glowing orbs of energy floating in front of him. They then expanded and the glow died down. Instead there were 4 figures standing in their place. One was a large man in crimson red armour and a large blade at his waist. The other was a huge mountain of rotting flesh that could not be humanoid. The third was a woman that was the very image of beauty itself. She had a perfect hourglass figure, fine pale skin, full DD-cup breasts, a nice, shapely, large, yet firm looking rear. She had long silver hair flowing along her back, deep purple eyes, a heart shaped face with black coloured lips that had fangs poking out of the upper one and she wore a long white robe. The last one was something beyond description. It had dragonic looking legs with 4 talons on each foot, a humanoid torso which kept twisting in shape, large arms with blue scales, sharp claws and a bone spike on each elbow and a demonic looking face with 2 large horns on it. It had long hair that kept changing colour, shape and even turned into snakes at some point. From his back sprouted 2 bird-like wing whose colours kept changing.

He looked at them in awe, not knowing what to say. The woman saw that he was staring at her and smiled at him. "Like what you see, handsome." She said seductively. She did not expect his answer, however.

"Yes I do." He said. "Very much actually." He said with a smirk. This actually got the woman to smile at him even more.

"Slaanesh, no seducing the chosen just yet, alright?" The one in armour asked.

"Awwwww, why do you ruin my fun Khorne?" The woman, now identified as Slaanesh, whined.

"What has happened to us?" The rotting flesh mountain said. "We are the gods of Chaos and we are bickering like little kids. What's next? Doing good deeds?"

"If that is what the chosen wants, then so be it." The winged man said. "He controls us now and I personally think that a little change in action is refreshing, don't you as well, Nurgle?" He said.

"Of course you would say that Tzeentch." Nurgle said. "You are the GOD of fucking CHANGE!"

"Details, details." Tzeentch replied.

"If we are done, we can continue with our talk with the chosen." Khorne reasoned.

Naruto was staring the whole time as the 4 figures, which were gods apparently, were bickering like they were brothers and sister. He didn't know how close he was to the truth.

"Well now that is settled, we can continue." Khorne said. "We are here to crown you as the new chosen of Chaos. Will you accept this?"

"Are there any negative side-effects involved with this?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are our First chosen in centuries and we have backed down from our evil ways quite a lot, several ceturies without a way to toy with humans tends to do that, their won't be any negative side-effects." Khorne said. "Unless you see having my sister Slaanesh here as a lover as a bad thing." At this Slaanesh was smirking.

Naruto's eyes widened but he regained his composure quickly. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said. "You mean I get this vision of beauty itself as a lover and on top of that gain power as well? Who the hell wouldn't accept that offer?" He said. "Okay, someone who is gay might decline, but i'm as straight as they come."

The gods smirked at this and chuckled a bit. "Then let's begin the ceremony." Khorne said. Then an altar appeared before him. The gods motioned for him to get on the altar. He then walked to the middle and a circle appeared beneath him with an 8 pointed star within and 4 pillars rose up, one at each diagonal point. The gods then appeared around them. They then began speaking. "I, Khorne the Blood God, Lord of Skulls offer you my power, do you accept?"

"Yes I do. Naruto answered." Then a large amount of black energy appeared and went into Naruto. Khorne then backed down as Slaanesh stepped forward.

"I, Slaanesh, Princess of Chaos, Goddess of Pleasure, offer you my power, do you accept?" She said.

"Yes I do." He said and the process repeated itself as Nurgle stepped forward.

"I, Nurgle, God of Pestilence, Lord of Decay, offer you my power, do you accept?" He said.

"Yes I do." Naruto replied and process was repeated. Then Tzeentch stepped forward.

"I, Tzeentch, God of Change, Architect of Fate, offer you my power, do you accept?" He said.

"Yes I do." He said and the process was repeated. Then something happened that no one expected. A large amount of red energy appeared out of Naruto's stomach area and took the form of a woman. She was almost an exact copy of Slaanesh except that she was shorter, had tanned skin and red hair, nine red tails waving behind her, fox-ears and was wearing red robes. Naruto could only look. "K-kyuubi-chan?" He stuttered out. The woman then gave him a warm smile.

"Yes Naru-kun, it's me." She said. "I'm here to offer you my power as well." She said.

He then smiled warmly at her. "I accept." He said. Then 6 of her tails turned into energy and entered Naruto. As the glow died down, Kyuubi walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. Once she pulled away, Naruto was tackled to the ground by Slaanesh, who kissed him on the lips as well. Now however Naruto took it a bit further. His hands moved to her ass and gave it a squeeze, causing her to moan into the kiss as he kept massaging her ass. They then pulled away and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"This marks us as your mates." Slaanesh said smiling as she regained her composure. "But now you have to get back to your world." She said as she saw Naruto's smile fade. "Don't worry, we will appear in the real world as well." She said, smiling as Naruto brightened up again. He then was transported back into the real World.

The shinobi was about to attack until he was blown away from an intense eruption of power. When they looked at Naruto they were shocked from what they saw. Naruto looked like he was 19 years old, had long waving black hair, icy blue eyes with slit pupils, pale skin and wearing long black robes with crimson edges. When he looked at the mob, they were shivering from the sheer amount of killing intent he was unleashing. "You tried to kill me." He said darkly. "But now you die." He said as he raised his hand. Then a scarlet coloured flame appeared around his hand. "_Tzeentch's Firestorm!_" He yelled as the flame was unleashed on the mob, incinerating them all. When the flames died out, there were weird shapes inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared there were 20 pink horrors waiting for his command. Then Naruto focused his mind and spoke. "Merge as one and become my First heralds." He said as the horrors merged together to form 4 seperate Heralds of Tzeentch. Then 4 Discs of Tzeentch appeared as their mounts. "Go to the realm of Chaos and await further command." He ordered. The Heralds then disappeared.

Then the Hokage and Anbu arrived. "Who are you and why did you do this?" The Hokage demanded. Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "You don't reconise me Hokage-sama?" He said. "It's me Naruto, don't let the appearance fool you, old man." He said. "What happened to you?" The Hokage asked in shock. "I made a deal with the Gods of Chaos and the Kyuubi because these idiots decided to attack me." He said. "And before you say anything, no the Kyuubi didn't influence me." He said. "As a matter of fact she and Slaanesh should be arriving shortly." As he said that to portals appeared behind him. Out of them stept the Kyuubi and Slaanesh. "Hokage, meet Slaanesh and Kyuubi, AKA Shade and Akane." He said as the 2 women smiled. "We will be going to my house now and we will see you tomorrow after the exams." He said. "For now goodbye." He said as they disappeared.

"What have we done?" The Hokage sighed. "Naruto made a deal with the Dark Gods and the Kyuubi and apparently has the Goddess and Kyuubi as lovers." He said. "What more can possibly wrong?" He asked. "He could want revenge." One of the Anbu said. "Let's hope he doesn't." Another said. "Indeed, let's hope so." The Hokage said.

What will happen next time? We wil see when I think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon passes.

The next day.

Naruto woke up in his bed from the sun rays. "Stupid sun." He said. He then noticed the weight on his chest. When he looked, he saw that Shade and Akane were using it as a pillow (I will use their aliases if they are in the human World, their followers, as soon as they get them again, still call them by their normal names, and yes the Kyuubi will have followers as well). He smiled as he saw the satisfied look on their faces. He then shook them gently. "Come on you two, wake up." He said. "As much as I hate it, we have to go to the academy." The girls woke up and looked at him.

"Since when do we need to go to the academy?" Shade asked.

"Well you two are going to take the exams so we can get on a team together." He said. Akane just kissed him on the lips.

"That is so sweet." She said. "But who said we have to be on time?" She asked.

"Good point." Naruto said. They then just laid down again and Naruto and Akane began making out.

At the academy.

Iruka was slowly getting pissed. Why? Because Naruto was over an hour late. "Where is Naruto?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"Who cares?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, the dobe finally realized that he could never become a Shinobi." Sasuke said, making his fangirls swoon again. They then heard a voice outside the door.

"This is the place." A male voice said.

"Then let's go in." A female voice said.

"Sure." The male voice said, before the door was kicked open and flew against the back wall. Then 3 people walked into the classroom. "Who are you?" Iruka demanded.

"I'm hurt Iruka-sensei." The male said. "That you don't remember me." He said. "I'll give you a hint, I used to say 'believe it' all the time." He said. "And I am never going to say that again. Oh, and sorry about the door." He continued. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"The one and only." Naruto said.

Everyone's eyes widened as they only now got a good look at his clothes. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, as well as black gloves with metal knuckles and black robes with red edges over it. He wore a dark silver colored chest guard, vambraces, pauldrons and greaves over it (think Ezio's Assassin robes and metal armor from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, just in different colors). On his hips were 2 wakizashi, on his lower back he kept a pair of large daggers and on his back was a large broadsword. The girls were also drawing some attention. Akane was wearing a similar outfit as Naruto, only the robes were crimson and she had a Katana on her hip. Shade was wearing the same as Akane, but the robes were a dark blue color and her normal clothes were a dark purple color and she had two special Rapiers on her hips. When Naruto saw the looks everyone was giving them, he got a tick mark on his forehead. "Why don't you take a picture?" He sneered, making some of them jerk back a bit.

Then Sakura decided to speak up. "Drop the Henge Naruto-baka!" She screeched, making Naruto, Akane and Shade and a few others cover their ears in pain.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid banshee, before I make you shut up!" He sneered again.

"You wouldn't hurt me, so stop acting cool like Sasuke-kun!" She screeched again.

"Oh shut the hell up, you pink haired slut!" He sneered once more.

"That does it!" She yelled as she tried to hit him. Before she got to him, however, he appeared next to her, grabbed her hair and flung her at the wall so hard that she went right through it. Everyone stared at Naruto, who had just thrown 'his' Sakura-chan through the wall.

"And that is how you take out the trash." He said with a smirk. Everyone was still shocked, if not from him launching Sakura into the wall, then they were confused by the mood swings. When Sakura came back, she wisely shut up and got to her seat. Then Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto, I know what you are doing here, but what about those two girls?" He asked. Naruto just smiled.

"These girls are Akane and Shade, my girlfriends." He said. This caused two reactions. One was Hinata beginning to tear up. Two was that several boys were thinking something among the lines of 'lucky bastard'.

"Are they really your girlfriends, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes." He said plainly. "But I prefer the term lovers." This caused Hinata to begin crying softly. Shade and Akane just looked at each other. 'What a pathetic little girl.' They thought in unison. "Oh stop your crying!" Naruto sneered again (wow, he does that a lot these days). Hinata then looked at him in shock. "I have had enough of crying these days." He said. "You are supposed to be a Kunoichi for kami's freaking sake!" He sneered. "So stop your pathetic bitching and grow the fuck up!" He yelled making her burst into tears. Sakura walked up to him.

"Naruto how could you?" She yelled.

"What?" He asked, being calm again all of a sudden.

"Hinata loved you and you insult her like this." She said. "How can you even sleep at night?" She said.

"Simple, really." He said. "On my back, with Shade and Akane lying on top of me." He said with smirk. The girls just giggled at his answer.

"You pervert!" Sakura screeched. She then tried to hit him again. Before she got to him, however, she found 5 different swords pointing at her, each at a different vital spot. Naruto had drawn his Wakizashi, Akane had her Katana out and Shade had drawn her Rapiers which looked a bit wider then normal. Sakura carefully backed away.

"Listen up, you pathetic little slut." Naruto sneered, his mood shifting again. "I have had enough of you." He said. "If you try to attack me again, I will not hesitate to utterly destroy you." He sneered at the terrified girl. Everyone was still in shock, either from the outburst or from his mood swings.

"Alright, let's just begin the exams." Iruka said in an effort to calm everyone down. It failed, but the exams went on. The written test was quite easy. Naruto, Akane and Shade each got a perfect score (it's not a miracle, one of them is a ancient demon, the other a goddess and Naruto is blessed by Tzeentch, which also the reason he knows so many new techniques that I'm going to show). Then came the Taijutsu exams.

At the sparring ring.

Everyone's parents were at the sparring ring. They were itching to see if their kids would win. Then Iruka called for the First match.

"Alright Kiba, you're up first." Iruka said. "Pick your opponent." He said. Kiba looked around.

"I choose Naruto." He said. 'I will make you pay for what you did to Hinata-chan.' He thought.

"Look Hana, Kiba will lose this one." Tsume said to her daughter in the stands.

"That's harsh Tsume. I know that Naruto is strong as well, but he might just lose." Shikaku Nara said.

"Not a chance in hell, my son isn't strong enough to beat that guy." She said with a smirk. "He is too arrogant and I can sense that guy's strength." She said. Naruto just shrugged, sealed his weapons and got to the ring.

"Hajime!" Iruka said.

Kiba then charged at Naruto. Naruto just stood there. "_Mirage_." He muttered, before he disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba. "_Swallow Dance_!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Kiba and hit him with a flurry of kicks before kicking him into the air. He then appeared above Kiba, his right leg ready to extend and his left knee bent. "_Eagle Dive_!" He yelled as he slammed his foot into Kiba's stomach in dive-bomb style, sending him into the ground hard.

"Told you so." Tsume said with a smirk.

Then a screech was heard. "He cheated!" Sakura yelled. "He used a jutsu, how else can he disappear like that!" She kept yelling, making Naruto, Akane, Shade and most of the Inuzukas, present hold their ears in pain.

"Simple." Naruto said. "Mirage is technique that allows me to move at untraceable speeds." He said. "In other words, it was just pure speed." He said. Then Hiashi spoke up.

"It's true." He said. "My Byakugan did not detect any chakra." He said.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Naruto said with a bow, surprising almost the entire crowd, except for several clan heads, with his respect.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Naruto?" Hiashi said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

They then walked away for a bit. "I would like to make you an offer." Hiashi said as he took a deep breath. "I want to give you my daughter's hand in marriage." He said. Naruto looked a bit surprised.

"I hope you mean Hanabi." He said.

"Of course." Hiashi said. "I will not marry Hinata off into a loveless marriage, but I see that you dislike her and that you actually like Hanabi." He said.

"Hanabi-chan is strong." Naruto said. "Hinata is too obsessed with trying to get close to me to do anything else." He said. "She is just a fangirl." And while Hanabi likes me too, she can at least do things on her own." He said. He then thought things over. "I will accept Hanabi's hand in marriage." He said with a smile. "But make sure Hinata doesn't hurt her for it." He said darkly again. "If she does, I will give her a one way trip into the Warp." He said coldly.

"I understand." Hiashi said. They then got back to the sparring grounds.

They arrived just in time for Sakura's match. "I choose Naruto-baka." She said with a smirk. 'Your Funeral.' Everyone thought. Naruto then got to the ring.

"Hajime." Iruka said. Sakura charged at Naruto and tried to hit him. He just dodged everything she threw at them. He then got sick of it.

"I'm gonna end this." He said coldly. He then disappeared with another Mirage. She turned around to see Naruto charging at her at great speeds. "_Wyrm Rush_!" He yelled. He then threw punches at her at such speed that they seemed to hit at the exact same time. When he got to the last punch, he hit her with a stronger punch then the others and knocked her out of the ring. Sakura's mother, Jade Haruno, and one of the civilian council members that hated Naruto, ran towards her daughter.

"Are you okay, dear?" She said. Sakura just weakly nodded. She then turned towards Naruto. "How dare you do this?" She yelled.

"It was a fight." He said, before he became angry again. "If you or your slut of a daughter can't understand that you have to fight as a Shinobi then she should just leave." He sneered, before becoming calm. He then turned around and sat down besides Shade and Akane under a tree. Then Hinata was up.

"I choose Shade." She said with an angry look. Shade just gained a large smirk. Then Naruto leaned close and kissed her on her cheek, angering Hinata even further.

"Don't hold back, dear." He whispered in her ear.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shade replied.

They then got to the ring. "Hajime!" Iruka said.

"If I defeat you, Naruto-kun will come back to me, were he belongs." She said. "You are just manipulating him for your own gain and hold no love for him at all." She kept ranting. "So just stay away from him, you whore!" She yelled.

On the sides Naruto was looking very pissed as his eyes turned blood red and a red haze was around him. 'Nobody calls my Shade a whore.' He thought, severely pissed off. 'She's delusional.' Most of the crowd thought. Shade just looked amused.

"You think you are good enough for him?" She said. "Don't make me laugh." She said. "I'll show you your place." Hinata just charged at Shade. Shade just dodged all her strikes and, as soon as Hinata was tired, began her own assault. She charged at Hinata and threw a punch at her gut. It connected and Hinata doubled over in pain. She the made an uppercut and then a palm strike, throwing her out of the ring. Shade then walked back to Naruto. When she got to him, he mashed his lips on hers. After kissing for a minute, he turned to Hinata, who had just gotten back up.

"Listen here, you little bitch." He sneered. "If you insult Shade or Akane ever again, I'll sent you on a one way trip to hell." He said. He then turned back and sat down again, completely calm again. Hinata burst into tears and ran away. Hiashi just shook his head. 'She was never cut out to be Clan head.' He thought. Kurenai just looked at her with concern. She then looked at Naruto with hatred in her eyes. 'You will pay for this.' She thought.

Then it was Ami's turn. "I choose Akane." She said in an effort to impress everyone. Akane just went to the ring. She then looked at Iruka.

"Am I permitted to use special Taijutsu techniques?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"I mean like the Fang Piercing Fang an Inuzuka would use." She said.

"If it isn't fatal, you may use them." Iruka said. Akane just smirked and Iruka had a bad feeling. "Hajime!" He said. Akane just smirked.

"I'll finish this in one move." She said. She then jumped in the air. "_Kitsune Taijutsu_." She said as she began spinning. "_Fox Fang Twister_!" She yelled. She then began spinning and turned into a red miniature cyclone. She then charged towards Ami, who couldn't dodge in time.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she was slammed against a tree. Akane then stopped spinning.

"Oh stop your whining." She sneered. "That wasn't even 10% of the power of this technique." She said. Everyone stared in awe. Then Naruto broke the silence.

"I blinked and it was over." He said. "I knew fangirls were pathetic, but this is ridiculous." He said, with most of the shinobi present agreeing.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. "I choose Naruto." He said with smirk. Naruto just sighed.

"This is the third match I fight and it isn't even my own turn." He said before getting to the ring. He just stood there. "Hajime!" Iruka said.

Sasuke charged and threw at Naruto who just caught it in his hand. He didn't even move an inch. "Is that all you got?" He said. "Pathetic." He sneered.

"Tell me how you fight like you do." Sasuke demanded.

"No." Naruto said.

"Then I will defeat you and have the council force you." Sasuke said as he charged again. Naruto just used a Mirage to get behind him.

"Take this." He said. "_Swallow Dance_!" He yelled as he hit Sasuke with a flurry of kicks, before kicking him into the air like he did to Kiba. But he didn't stop there. "_Wyvern Barrage_!" He yelled as he threw a flurry of god knows how many punches and kicks at Sasuke, thrashing him completely, before kicking him even higher into the air. He then appeared above Sasuke with his fist cocked back. "Take this." He said. "_Aerial Impact_!" He yelled, punching Sasuke in his stomach hard, sending him into the ground. When he hit the ground a large cloud of dust was kicked up. When the dust cleared, they saw Sasuke lying in a crater and Naruto standing on the ground again. Most of Sasuke's fangirls ran to his side.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled. She then looked at Naruto and took out a kunai. "DIE!" She yelled and ran at him. She was stopped by none other than Sasuke's mother, Mikoto.

"Stop it little bitch." She said while glaring at Sakura.

"But Mikoto-sama, he hurt Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"So?" Mikoto said. "It was a fight, and Sasuke had the nerve to demand Naruto-kun's techniques in the middle of it." She said. "It's his own fault, if you ask me." She said. She then turned towards Naruto. "I am sorry for Sasuke's behavior, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile.

"No problem, Mikoto-chan." He said with a smile. Everyone was shocked at the way they talked to each other. Everyone then got back to their Seats.

After a few more fights, it was finally Naruto's turn. "Choose your opponent." Iruka said.

"I challenge Mizuki to an all out match to the death." He said. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"I accept." Mizuki said. 'Finally, I have the chance to kill the demon.' He thought. Iruka looked at the Hokage, who just nodded.

"Alright then." Iruka sighed. Mizuki and Naruto then got to the ring. "Hajime." Iruka said.

Mizuki immediately began throwing shuriken and kunai. Naruto made hand signs and ended with tiger. "_Fire Release: Warpfire Barrier_!" He yelled as a shield of rainbow colored flames appeared before him. The weapons hit the barrier and were melted instantly. Then Mizuki made hand signs, ending with tiger as well.

"_Fire Release: Grand Fireball_!" He yelled as a large ball of fire was shot towards Naruto. Naruto made a few hand signs and raised his hand.

(With Akane and Shade.)

"He is using that?" Akane said.

"Seems so." Shade replied. "He is taking this serious now." She said with a smile.

(At the battle.)

"_Void Release: Black Void_." Naruto said in a cold voice. Then a hole appeared in the air in front of Naruto. What people noticed was that it was pitch black. When the fireball came close, it was instantly drawn into the void and the hole closed. Then Naruto made a few more hand signs. "_Plasma Release: Solar Blaster_." He said as he raised his hand again. Then a large bright blue ball of energy appeared. It looked a bit like fire, but more liquid shaped and lightning was arcing around it. He then fired it at Mizuki.

Mizuki barely managed to dodge it by jumping to the side, so the blast hit the ground instead. Mizuki looked at the point of impact and was shocked. Where there was once a clear spot, was now a medium sized crater, the ground in and around it turned into glass by the insane heat. He then turned towards Naruto and unsealed a katana and charged. His eyes widened when Naruto just caught the blade in his hand. He then made several one handed hand signs. "_Steel Release: Hand of Corrosion_." He said coldly, as a small wave of energy was sent through the blade. Then in front of everyone's eyes, the blade began corroding, until it just fell to the ground in pieces.

He then used a Mirage to get behind Mizuki. "_Wyrm Rush_!" He yelled as charged at Mizuki, throwing a barrage of punches at him. But instead of punching him away, he knocked him into the air with an uppercut. He then appeared in front of him again. "_Swallow Dance_!" He yelled as he unleashed another barrage of kicks, before knocking him into the air even further. He appeared in front of Mizuki again. "_Wyvern Barrage_!" He yelled, before throwing another flurry of punches and kicks at Mizuki, before knocking him ever further into the air. Naruto then appeared above Mizuki, who was about 50 meters in the air, his right arm cocked back, glowing with a yellow light and crackling with what looked like yellow arcs of lightning (the color of Shadow's chaos energy from Sonic the Hedgehog, thought it suited Naruto in this case). "Take this, asshole!" He yelled. "_Chaos Impact_!" He said as he punched Mizuki in the stomach, sending him into the ground hard, yellow lightning arcing around his body and kicking up a large cloud of dust. The impact was hard enough to send a shockwave through out the public, blowing some of them off their seat. When the dust cleared, Mizuki's broken form was seen lying in a large crater. Above his broken form stood Naruto. When he turned to walk away, he felt a power surge.

He turned around to see Mizuki standing up, but he looked different. His clothes were ripped up, his skin became red, on his head were large curved horns, his feet turned into hooves, his hands became claws, he had a tail and in his hands was a large serrated blade. "So, it seems Orochimaru has been experimenting with Chaos Daemons." Naruto said with a scowl. "You must be fused with a Bloodletter." He said. Mizuki said nothing. Instead he charged at him and swung his sword down, cutting Naruto in half. This shocked everyone except Shade and Akane, who just smirked. Then Naruto's form burst into rainbow colored flames. The flames then moved together and disappeared, revealing Naruto. "_Fire Release: Warpfire Body_." He said with smirk. He then unsealed a sword from behind his back, but was not the same as the one he had before. It was a large black broadsword with a silver edge and crimson runes etched into the blade. "This is **Khorne's Judgement**." He said. "A beautiful blade, isn't it?" He said. Mizuki just charged and tried to cut Naruto again.

When Mizuki raised his sword, Naruto grasped his own blade in with both hands and swung it at Mizuki's blade. When the two blades made contact, Mizuki's sword was shattered and Naruto's sword cut into his chest, leaving a large gaping gash. Then Naruto jumped back. "_Kenjutsu: Eight Star Fang_!" He yelled before dashing at Mizuki, passing him by and slicing him with his sword. He repeated this six times before dealing one last slash and cleaving Mizuki in half diagonally. Then a crimson mist appeared from Mizuki's corpse and formed into the shape of a Bloodletter. "Thank you for freeing me, my master." It said.

"Go to the realm of chaos and join your brothers and await my orders." Naruto said. The Bloodletter then disappeared. Everyone looked shocked beyond believe.

Then Naruto walked over to Mizuki's corpse. "A bastard like you doesn't deserve a proper burial." He said as he took off one of his gloves. His hand was then surrounded by a sickly green mist. "_Grave Release: Hand of Decay_." He said. He then placed his hand on Mizuki's corpse. Everyone watched in shock as Mizuki's remains almost instantly decayed and nothing was left. He then turned towards Iruka. "I guess this counts as a pass on our side?" He said as he put his glove back on.

"But you still have to perform three techniques." Iruka said. Naruto gave him a smug look.

"We can perform techniques that none of you can perform and you can't let us pass because we didn't perform 3 E-rank techniques?" Iruka sighed. Naruto was right so he threw them each a headband. Naruto smirked as he and his girls disappeared.

Sometime later in the Hokage's office.

Naruto was sitting in his chair with a smile. "Thanks for my inheritance Hokage-sama." He said. Hiruzen smiled.

"I should have done it a long time ago. Team placements will be in a few days." He said. "Don't spend all that time in the bedroom." He said. Naruto chuckled.

"No promises." He said as he disappeared.

At the compound.

As Naruto and his girls were walking around the compound, Naruto suddenly stopped. "Do you sense anything?" He asked. Shade nodded.

"It comes from below." She said as they walked down a staircase. What they found down there, behind a closed door, shocked them. Inside was everything you would need to make a Space Marine Chapter. Armor, weapons, special equipment, Dreadnoughts, tanks, Servitors in stasis and in the back were 11 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts. On the walls were weird symbols. They looked like a silver shield with black angel wings at the sides and a cross in the middle. "The Black Wardens are the Namikaze clan." Shade said. "You are descended from one of the strongest chapters ever. A part of The Dark Angels that specialized around defense and overwhelming assaults." Naruto smirked.

"Perfect." He said as he chuckled.

And that concludes this. I decided that the Namikaze clan was originally a Space Marine Chapter. As the Gods are not completely evil, they won't come into contact with the Imperium too much. There will still be factions that hate everything that has to do with Chaos so Naruto will have enemies in the Imperium. The Eldar will mostly hate him with the exception of a few. For NaruHina fans, I'm sorry. I personally like the pairing, but if it helps my stories, I will break it apart if I have to. I used to absolutely love the pairing, but there are too many stories with this particular pairing. So until next time.

Review or be condemned to eternal suffering in the Warp.


	3. Author's Note

A Note

First of all, i am very sorry that is write this. I actually never thought I had to write an Authors note.

But anyway. I know I haven´t updated in a while. Well, this is the reason.

My education took up all my time and my parents forbid me from writing till I graduated.

The only reason I could post the few new things I did, was because I did it without them knowing. But guess what, they found out.

So they confiscated literally everything, the USB stick I keep most of my stories on, all the fanfiction files still on my computer and nearly my computer as well if I didn´t need it for school. They even blocked the site.

But that is not all. While they kept those files, a virus got on it and a large amount was lost.

There is good news though. I graduated, as one of the only people in my class to boot. So they gave my files back. So the past few weeks have been spend trying to get my files back. Thankfully my parents did make a small back up and not all was lost. The down part was this.

During that time, I got both addicted to the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Great game by the way) and I got a new job. So while I have more time now, I don't have as much time as I used to have. I did get a few new ideas from a friend and I will try those as well.

But anyway. The stories that will be updated first will probably be Second Coming of the Red Death and The Dragon of Darkness.

One of the projects is on the game I mentioned.

But I digress. I know none of this is an excuse for not giving a not early and I hope you can forgive me.

Belial the Dark Angel flies off.


End file.
